La mirada de la vida
by nieveardiendo
Summary: Cuando la inocencia de la infancia nos convierta en enemigos, tal vez la fuerza arrolladora del amor pueda romper las barreras del miedo y el remordimiento.


_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertencecen a George R. R. Martin._

 _Esta historia participa en El Reto Definitivo del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras._

 _Participo con el que fuera el reto #6 **"** **Pairings arriesgados"**_

 _Mi pareja elegida ha sido Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen_

* * *

I

A su llegada a Desembarco encontró miradas de todo tipo que le eran ajenas y extrañas.

Nunca en su corta vida había visto iris violáceos como los del rey, que parecían nostálgicos y apagados por una sombra de melancolía. En contraposición a los de su hijo, que parecían emocionados por tener un compañero de aventuras de su misma edad.

Tampoco conocía ojos tan oscuros que se confundieran con una noche sin estrellas, pero cálidos, amables y comprensivos al mismo tiempo, cómo eran los de la reina Elia. En cierta medida le recordaron a los de su propia madre, aunque la última vez que los había visto parecían más azules a causa de las lágrimas.

Sin embargo los ojos que más le perturbaron fueron los de la princesa Rhaenys, oscuros igual que los de su madre dorniense, pero en ellos no había una gota de afecto o gentileza. Casi le parecían más fríos que las blancas tierras que había abandonado para ser el pupilo del rey. Su prisionero más bien; "las consecuencias de perder una guerra", le había dicho su padre, con los ojos grises llenos de pena.

No tardaría en comprender el motivo de la animadversión que Rhaenys sentía por él. Ella misma se lo espetó a la cara tras unas pocas semanas de convivencia incómoda en la Fortaleza. Aprovechó cuando nadie podía verles en el bosque de los dioses para ponerle la zancadilla y gritarle, con los ojos enrojecidos por la rabia y las lágrimas no derramadas:

-¡Por culpa de tu tía nuestro padre nos abandonó! ¡Por culpa de tu tía él dejó de querer a mi madre! ¡Por culpa de tu tía mi padre ya no es feliz!

Poco después de quedarse mirando la cara de pánfilo que se le habría quedado a un Robb de siete años, que apenas si sabía como se llamaba su tía, se marchó recogiendo el vuelo de su vestido negro y rojo.

* * *

II

Los años pasaron y las posiciones de ambos muchachos se fueron suavizando. Tuvo mucho que ver el que ambos alcanzasen la edad necesaria para comprender los acontecimientos que habían marcado los primeros años de su vida. Rhaenys comprendió que sus padres no se habían amado nunca, que su padre nunca había sido feliz de verdad, y que Robb no tenía culpa ninguna en los actos de su tía.

Sin embargo, el episodio en el bosque de los dioses pesaba mucho entre ambos.

Rhaenys pensaba que Robb aún le guardaría rencor por lo estúpida y desconsiderada que fue; y Robb por su parte creía que a la Targaryen de cabello castaño le seguía cayendo tan mal como hacía casi nueve años.

La muerte de la Reina Elia supondría un punto de inicio en una relación diferente entre el Lobo y la Dragona. Robb se la había encontrado llorando sobre un árbol del mismo bosque que les vio discutir hacía ya tanto. La princesa se había mantenido fuerte en todo momento desde que comenzasen las fiebres más fuertes en el frágil cuerpo de su madre y todos en el castillo supieran que no le quedaba mucho.

Pero entonces Robb la pudo ver más débil y frágil de lo que nunca había estado. Los sollozos eran tan fuertes que las campanas que tañían por el luto de todo el reino no los ahogaban lo más mínimo. Al igual que pudo contemplar las lágrimas que salían a la carrera de sus ojos oscuros, por mucho que se las apartase enfurecida con manos temblorosas.

No hacía falta que le confesase lo que pensaba "Soy una Dragona y una mujer del desierto, no puedo llorar".

Mas la dragona se dejó consolar por los fuertes brazos del norteño que se sentían cálidos y seguros. Rhaenys lloró aún más, siendo consciente de los errores que había cometido con Robb. Siendo consciente de que los años habían hecho que llegara a amar a quien un día odió.

Y lo último que Rhaenys vio, antes de besar los dulces labios de quien la consolaban con mimo y dedicación, fueron esos ojos azules del cielo despejado en primavera que brillaban con la misma luz que imaginó que tendían los suyos.

* * *

III

Robb entró con pasos poco decididos en su estancia matrimonial. El olor a sangre parecía haber impregnado hasta las paredes. Las sirvientas se apresuraban a retirar las sábanas arrugadas, más rojas que blancas. El maestre ya le había comunicado que sería un parto difícil... Pero no necesitó decirle nada cuando salió de la habitación con las manos llenas de la sangre de su esposa. "No va a conseguirlo" le decían sus ojos afligidos y cansados.

Por suerte por encima del olor a sangre y muerte se podía escuchar un llanto fuerte y saludable.

Hasta que no se sentó junto a su esposa no pudo contemplar bien el producto de su amor incondicional, el niño que ambos habían creado juntos.

Robb abrazó a Rhaenys y besó sus labios febriles y temblorosos. Comprendía que su esposa estaba aterrorizada por la muerte que se ceñía sobre sus delicados hombros. Por eso él le habló de tiempos mejores, de sus encuentros en el bosque de los dioses, de la segunda vez que se besaron, de la primera vez que hicieron el amor en su alcoba de la Fortaleza. Le confesó que le temblaba todo el cuerpo cuando fue a pedirle su mano al rey. Lo feliz que era el día que se casaron. Lo feliz que era el día que ella le contó que serían padres. Lo feliz que era en esa noche fría, viendo cómo tenía a su hijo en brazos.

Rhaenys perdió el conocimiento poco después y moriría con las primeras luces del alba, con el nombre de su esposo abandonando sus labios como una promesa eterna.

Él no se había apartado de la cama ni un momento, veló su último sueño agarrando fuertemente sus manos. Pues él también tenía miedo.

Cuando la matrona le trajo a su hijo, Robb miró con adoración la pelusilla morena que coronaba su cabecita pálida y rezó en silencio a los dioses de su padre y a los dioses de su madre, que sus ojos fuesen los mismos de Rhaenys, para poder seguir viéndola siempre en él.

* * *

¿Muy triste?


End file.
